kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cliff
[Sidenote: I kindly ask that if you feel the need to edit something on here, to please ONLY edit YOUR own named entry respectably.'' ''Suggestions and sillyness can be added in the Signature and Comments sections ONLY.] The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people known as Cliffeans and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. It is a long drop down from the edge to an ocean full of flash eating sharks. Cliffeans are known for their odd, crazy, and intellectual chats. Go ahead and call us weird, we take it as a complement! Though The Cliff has been through some rough periods where it has been modless, and ravaged by trolls, responsible users have risen and taken charge, changing it for the better. As time went on and our regulars became more mature, The Cliff has become a much more fun and respectable place to be. Today, The Cliff continues to fight hard to keep evil do-ers away and clearly is doing it well! The Cliff's History There was once upon a time a quiet, pretty much unknown chat room called The Cliff. Darxzero, an old member and Mod of our community stumbled upon it, and quickly fell in love with it. Without much hassle he acquired it, and became the first official owner. Sadly enough, though, Darxzero missed Café Kong too much and spent way too much time there. It wasn't until WarlordNeo, one of The Cliff's veterans, became modded and, (yet again) without much hassle, got the ownership. He kept it and took care of it until matters of his life kept him busy to the extent that he felt like he had to give the ownership up. Along came The Cliff's newest Mod, Livzy, which - for the third time, without much hassle - accepted WarlordNeo's offer and promised to take care of it. However, Livzy's tenure came to an end in June of 2011 as real-life concerns took precedence. She was known as compassionate yet firm in her approach to moderating The Cliff. She will be missed by those who knew her but not forgotten. In her infinite wisdom, Livzy helped to promote Tyler1012 as a viable candidate for owner of The Cliff. He was ultimately chosen and has been a more than capable owner during his short tenure. The Cliff's Moderators and their rules Tyler1012 The newest owner of The Cliff, Tyler has the most life experience of any Cliffean owner yet. He is mostly on at nights and is known for his intellect and welcoming nature. Pezzle Known for his wit and sense of humor, Pezzle was finally recognized for his considerable contributions to diffusing conflicts in The Cliff and promoted to moderator in June of 2011. 'Rules to Chat By' The Cliff does not ask for much. We just ask that: *Role Play is kept to a minimum, like *hug*, *tackle*, etc. *No abusive language (swearing, being hateful towards other users, etc.) *Please do not treat our room like "KongreDate" and keep the sexual language at a minimum. *Srsly just dun be a troll, k? The Cliffeans 'Regulars' '41linestreet' Kongday: March 28th, 2009 Also known as 41, 41linestreet's true identity is a mystery to most people that know him. He will try to and hopefully succeed at cheering you up on blue days. He is a nice person most of the time, but 41 might argue at signs of stubborn stupidity. The Cliff was the first room 41 was ever put on, and he hasn't left since. He will only add people he knows very well, which might explain how he ended up having so many fans and only 7 friends. Some people wonder what may happen when he reaches level 41, but he actually doesn't have any big plans for that day. His biggest enemies are of course, trolls. He is known to perform with Livzy in their famous Cliff Drama “Admins of our Lives”. 41 quotes Raiken18: "online relationships are for the fool hearted", as he strongly believes this is a concept many people around Kongregate forget. '99Pajamasword99' Kongday: April 21th, 2009 A force to be reckoned with, 99 is known for his no-holds-barred attitude towards perceived stupidity in The Cliff. This has led him to be hated by some, but respected by most. Although not as frequent as he once was, he is still an important part of the community and appreciated for his refreshing take on various issues. 'Barragor' Kongday: May 23rd, 2009 Underappreciated, but important to the community, Barragor is mostly known for his sense of humor. However, he is also a good gamer as evidenced by his high level. He comes and goes, but always come back to his home, The Cliff. JohnnyVega Kongday: May 15th, 2009 Besides being a Cliffean for quite a long time now, he is, by far, the highest level gamer in The Cliff. His ambition started when he wanted to get all four Platform Racing 2 badges, quickly followed by an urge of leveling up. One day he decided he had enough ability (and time) to earn every single Kongregate badge. In about a year or so, he achieved this goal, and the decided that his next challenge would be to level up all the way to 65. He has been rating games, artworks and earning badges since and is now the Cliff’s very own level 65! He is a kind and great guy who pops into chat now and then for a good convo. pezzle Kongday: March 30th, 2009 Don't be fooled by this guy's lively personality and spicy jokes; at age 43, pezzle is officially the oldest person by age of The Cliff. PEZ IS NOW A GRANDPA to a cute little girl named Faith. Kongrats! He has since been promoted to moderator and watches over The Cliff to ensure that stupidity is kept to a minimum and laughs at kept to the max. One of his best jokes was recorded in a conversation with Livzy: Livzy:" What are you gonna do next put my bra in the freezer?" pezzle: "i'd have to take it out of my pocket to do that" SKULL_KRUSHER Kongday: September 27th, 2008 While he is perceived as a troll by the majority of regulars, that would be far too simplistic and dismissive to describe Skull. He is also a funny and helpful player, although it is understandable why newer players would characterize him as only a troll. 'Spudster007' Kongday: March 26th, 2008 One of the longest-tenured regulars, Spudster is known for his love of offbeat music. He never ceases to find interesting artists and share them with the community. 'Tehjo' Kongday: June 28th, 2008 For some reason obsessed with Ham >.> 'Tyler1012' Kongday: July 14th, 2007 The Cliff's newest owner. He can usually be found in game chat. 'PyroDefense101 ' Kongday: July 25th, 2011 Originally introduced as a friend of Deathreaven, an old Cliff regular, Pyro slowly but surely carved a niche for himself in the community. He is known for his sense of humor and running feuds with various players in The Cliff. However, he has on occasion acted in a serious manner, but this is rare thankfully. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Malgera Malgera] Kongday: August 27th, 2008 Sensitive and compassionate, these are words that have been used to both compliment and disparage Malgera. She is also known for her intelligence and convictions. 'addman12' Kongday: November 29th, 2009 One of the most interesting Cliffeans, chatting with addman12 is never dull. If there's activity in The Cliff, addman12 is probably right in the thick of it. addman12 always has a spot in all of Johnny Vega's plans. Keep an eye if addman12 is acting a little off cause this is a bad sign that leads to total randomness. 'Racedog' Kongday: May 1st, 2010 By far the funniest Cliffean, Racedog will inevitably say something that will make you laugh. Known for a unique perspective on issues and for her considerate nature. 'candy_lover' Kongday: Apr 16th, 2011 The most polarizing person in the history of The Cliff, you either hate her or love her. She is known for introducing random topics and for her self-admitted bipolar disorder. Former and present aliases include: loveisreal1999, angel199, and Engel Des Hasses. Signatures Just a little space to post a fun comment *cheesus: this my shiz *addman12: Bob the Builder is my Idol. Comments Post concerns or suggestions for the wiki here guest: why don't i get a mention? Cliff Cliff Cliff Cliff